Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an airbag device for a driver seat.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-15478 discloses an airbag of which an upper fabric and a lower fabric cut into circular shapes are stitched each other at outer peripheral edges thereof to form a bag shape. The airbag is configured to inflate in an oblate spheroid shape towards an occupant-side with respect to a steering wheel by gas generated from an inflator, thereby holding the occupant.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-14176 discloses an airbag having an extension portion arranged at least at one side edge in a width direction of a vehicle and deployable to extend towards a rear side of the vehicle. The airbag is accommodated in a center pad, which is arranged to have a non-rotational structure with respect to a steering wheel so that the extension portion can be deployed at a constant position at any steering angle of the steering wheel.